The Change
by Anna1209
Summary: His coal eyes met her emerald ones. "Because i'm going to set the world on fire." She replied blankly staring up at him. "And i dont want to see you there when it burns." Sakura frowned &cupped the side of his face. "I dont want to lose you, Itachi."
1. Prologue

**_Hello! :D _**

**_Anna here, and yes i have written another fic. _**

**_And even though i havent finished 'The Woman in Black and Gold'_**

**_I still couldnt help but have this idea sprout from my mind due some new music i was listening to the other day. Yes i have already written the first and half of the 2nd chapter im not going to post it for another week since im going to try to perfect it and fix my horrible grammar errors.  
><em>****_Anyway enjoy! _**

**_BTW: _**

**_this fic is modern day, slight AU but there are still ninja around. But its not set in Naruto time. _**

**_I repeat Modern day with ninja excepttt only certain people can become them from the elite schools' of the Hidden Cities. _**

**_Just wanted to clear that up. _**

**_SO! _**

**_Enjoy the prologue. _**

**_(: _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue.<strong>_

_Boom-Bo-Boom-Ba_

I did not want to meet him.

_Boom-Bo-Boom-Ba-Ba-Bah_

I should have never broken my routine.

_Bo-Bo-Boom-Bo-Boom-Ba_

For once im stuck and i'm ridiculously happy.

_Boom-Bo-Boom-Ba_

And the words i'm singing are my true feelings.

_I wanna settle down._

But i don't deserve this and this is all my fault now.

_I wanna settle down._

I should have never brought him into this.

_Wont you settle down with me?_

Now i'm on the run.

_Settle down. _

Because i'm going to set the world on fire.


	2. Chapter 1: Broken

_**Chapter 1.**_

"I'll see you later Gaara." He smiled as she left, her fingers trailing off his shoulder as she dissappeared down the hall and out the back door of **Leaf, **a bar/night club that she sang indie/jazz music at with Gaara no Sabaku.

Sighing, Sakura Haruno mounted her bike and took out the light blue contacts she wore placing them back in the case. Blinking rapidly she was relieved that they were out of her eyes, and slipped her helmet on revving her bike to life.

Speeding down the highway the pinkette donning a black wig, mulled over the memories that brought her to where she was now. A 17-yr old girl who lives in a small apartment who got sick of the ignorant people and decided to transfer schools. A year before when she was walking through the school did she realize she was sick of it. Of all the people she passed by in school, even though there were a few people she trusted, she still disliked more than she could count.

It was always like this. A rising hatred burning in her chest unable to calm it; it stil amazed her how she never resorted to violence against those she despised.

Sakura Haruno decided to break the cycle then. 3 months ago she sent in an application to be transferred to Konoha High, an elite school that was known for their wealthy families. Despite the fact that she also applied for their scholarship program since she was an early grad., she still wanted to leave Kanna Prep.

Stopping next to a park, she got off her bike, tighting her scarf around her neck and stripped off her helmet as she pulled her cigarettes out of her pocket. Lighting the crumpled stick she inhaled the toxic smoke and sighed. Leaning her head against the metal chains that held the small swing up.

At home, she knew the straight crisp papers of Konoha High's regulations laid on her table. The scholarship had gone through and she would be set to go by tomorrow morning, even though she'd be coming to the school in the middle of the second month of school.

September had always been nice, which led her to where she was now.

"_Somebody that you used to know-oh-ohhh. Somebody..." _She sang slowly and only then did she notice the figure sitting at the bottom of the slide. He was hunched over with his elbows proped on his knees and his head in his hands. His long ebony hair fell around him effortlessly and she squinted to see the broken hair tie between his fingers. Even in the position he was sitting in she could tell he was tall, lean, and slightly muscular.

"Hello," She stated crouching in front of him; frowning when he gave her no reply nor a simple glance from his hands. "No need to cry over a broken hair tie." Smiling she snatched the broken one and stood, walking over and sitting behind him on the slide. A red and black striped hair tie in hand, Sakura tied his hair into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. "There." She stated, her smile widened as he sat up and turned to see her. Sakura blinked. He was handsome. "Youre pretty." She commented.

And only then did he give her a short bark of laughter.

Standing and finishing her cigarette, she stared down at him, cocking her head to the side. "Smile more." And with that she walked back to her motorcycle and dissappeared down the streets. Her red taillights trailing behind her like streamers.

The alarm clock beeped loudly, making the pinkette flinched in mid-sip. Its numbers glowed 7:30 AM making her sigh in dismay. Nerves had kept her up most of the night, resulting in some great lyrical development but she craved sleep more than writing music for herself and Gaara. She'd began 3 months ago. Around the time she decided to say 'Screw It.' and try out something new. Her voice was her talent, singing jazz/indie music at **Leaf **was the first exciting thing she'd done all her life.

Thus she met Gaara.

During auditions they decided to pair up after a duo tried to make the pinkette look horrible, and with Gaara coming to her rescue and blowing away the manager with their combined and seperate voices, they'd gotten the gig effortlessly.  
>He didnt know who she really was though. Whenever she sang she'd where a black wig that stopped at her chin that also had razor straight bangs that stopped at her eyebrows and also wore blue contacts. As far as he knew, her name was Kara. Sakura didnt know why she pretended to be someone else, nor why she went under an alias but she couldnt help it.<br>to her it seemed fun but none-the-less nessecary.

Sakura slipped on the uniform mulling over these thoughts. A dark green skirt (with her own black spandex shorts underneath), a white button up shirt, a black v-neck sweater a size too big, knee-high white socks, and black loafers. Her long pastel pink hair fell in waves down to her lower back, she had little mascara on and other than that no make on her ivory skin.

Glancing at Memow (her kitten) on her bed, she picked her up and kissed her nose then put her back down. Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder she left the tiny apartment, grabbing her helmet and keys on the way out. Revving her bike to life she clasped the helmet tightly under her chin and sped off down the road.

The wind tore at her as she slid between cars and down the road, making her want to laugh in excitement till she got off the highway and realized she was near the school. Coming at a stop light she looked over at the car next to her and saw a blonde haired man (_woman maybe?_ she thought.) gawking at her.

Sakura gave him/her a peace sign and sped off, leaving him there stunned with many cars honking behind him. Laughing she slowed down and pulled into the parking lot, getting curious stares from the students rushing off to class. Pulling off her helmet she locked it to her bike and pulled out her pack of cigs, lighting one as she sat on the curb.

_Today is going to be a long day. _Sakura mused, smoke leaking through her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First chapter yipee! :D <strong>_

_**This is my second fic but my first ItaSaku one. **_

**_Please no flames. _**

_**And yes i know i make many grammar errors, so please dont be too harsh. but REVIIIIEEEWW! **_

(:


	3. Chapter 2: Different

_**Chapter 2.**_

Walking through an empty hall Sakura looked up, glaring at everything around her, from the map she had in clenched hands. The pinkette was utterly and hopelessly lost. The big white and green school looked like it was ridiculously polished 24/7, it had five floors. With freshman and sophmore classes on the first and second floor, the cafeteria and elective classes on the third floor, juniors on the fourth floor, and leaving the seniors on the fifth floor.

Which is where she was. The hallways were long and spacious, with the whole school curved and rounded into a huge V like shape, with large windows letting sunlight sink in, probably saving their use on electricity.

_449! _Sakura mentally cheered and pulled her hair into a low side ponytail the trailed down her left shoulder. _Breath, _She reminded herself reaching out to grab the handle till a shadow loomed over her and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You must be the new student, i'm Kakashi, your Algebra 2 teacher." He opened the door and she followed, the students immediately quieted down and she kept the blank expression across her features. Her nerves thrumming in the back of her mind as Kakashi introduced her and pointed her to a seat in the back of the class near a window.

Sitting down she nearly flinched when she saw Gaara, a row over and two seats up, but mentally scolded herself. He wouldnt recognize her. At Leaf, she wore a ridiculous amount of make up; black smudged around her green eyes and red lipstick, foundation and rosy blush. Not to mention the way she dressed was so... well it was her, the secret her that she loved.

The pinkette sighed and pulled out her notebook, scribbling ideas in her notebook about a new song that would probably work for her or for the both of them.

"So, thats how you do the equations, you may now start on your worksheets." He pulled out a book that Sakura immediately recognized as an adult novel and rose a brow as the class exploded into conversation. Tapping her pencil to a beat in her head she wrote out the notes for piano sheet music and sighed.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" A blonde shouted popping up next to her and she rose her brow, examining him. He had a medium build with spikes of blonde hair on his head and bright blue eyes. "Youre the new Scholarship student right?" Her eye twitched.

"Sakura Haruno." The pinkette stated simply, placing her worksheet over the sheet music he was trying to take a look at. She glared and stared up at him with piercing green eyes. "Please, i'd appriciate it if you stopped trying to look at things that are _mine _only." He blinked and laughed.

"Alright." His smile widened and she stared up at him, and sighed defeatedly as he took a seat next to her. "So what made you want to come to Konoha High?" She shrugged.

"It looked interesting." Her gaze flickered to Gaara, plesantly surprised that he slight peaks at her while the brunette next to him blabbered away. "Plus i like a challenge. I heard this is an elite school."

"You got that right, I'm surprised im still here." He laughed and she gave him a small smile.

"Dont put yourself down so easily Naru." He looked at her, surprised, and blinked.

"Oi, Dobe." Sakura looked past Naruto to see a tall pale, raven haired boy walking over, his hands shoved in his pockets. She bit her lip to stop the laugh bubbling in her throat, the back of his hair looked like a chicken's ass. "Leave the poor girl alone." The raven haired boy's eyes lingered on her for a second too long and Sakura quirked a brow glaring.

"He wasnt bothering me." She stated emotionlessly and he smirked. "But you are." Naruto doubled over laughing and the boy looked like he'd been slapped. Sakura smiled cruelly and stood as the bell chimed loudly swinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving. Schedule in hand.

"Hey Sakura!" She peaked over her shoulder and slowed to let Naruto catch up with her. "What class do you have next?" His lop sided grin made her smile.

"Sculpture 3." His grin widened and he slung an arm over her shoulder. She shrugged it off and he frowned. "I'm sorry i just dont like being touched," Sakura held out her bent arm. "But you can hook your arm with mine." His smile returned and hooked his arm in hers, leading her up the stairs where the class was on the third floor.

"My cousin has this class, you can't miss him we look a little bit alike." He explained pulling at a strand of his blonde hair. They stopped next to the doorway and he awkwardly ruffled her hair before saying bye and walking off. Patting her hair down she walked in and examined the room. The tables in the class sat 3 people each and was fixed in a square shape with one side missing that was near the teachers desk.

"The names Anko im your art teacher," The woman stated standing next to her grinning. "ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS GET YOUR SHIT AND GET IN YOUR SEATS!" She yelled as the bell rang and Sakura raised a brow. "We're working on clay sculptures this month, there are slabs of clay in the back and utensils at your tables." Anko's eyes glanced over at a table. "KONAN RAISE YOUR HAND!" A blue haired girl with a white flower in her hair rose her hand. "You can go sit over there next to her."

Sakura walked over, placing her bag on the floor, then went to the back and grabbed a slab of clay.

"Youre new." Konan implied as Sakura slammed her clay down on the table, it was far from a question. She rolled up her sleeves and began to wedge it.

"There arent that many girls with pink hair i assume." The pinkette stated smirking. Konan gave her a small smile.

"I'm Konan Ame."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Art is bang dammit, un!" Sakura rose her eyes to see a blonde haired man (_woman?_) yelling at a red haired man. Sakura noted the blonde mans flat chest and came to the assumption that he was definetely a _he_. She laughter quietly at her thoughts and wedged her clay again.

"Who's this?" Sakura looked up, the redhead man was staring at her with such a feral gaze it made her glare.

"Sakura Haruno, this is our new student that transferred here." Konan replied briskly as she cut clay off. "Sakura, the blonde is Deidara and the redhead is Sasori." Her amber eyes looked up at the two. "Be civil and say hello." Deidara grunted and sat in his seat next to the pinkette and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You gaped at me this morning." Sakura stated cocking her head to the side in a bird-like gesture while raising her brows at the blonde. Konan giggled and Deidara's eyes widened.

"You were the one on the motorcycle!" He stated pointing his finger at her. Sakura smirked.

"Whats wrong with a girl driving a black motorcycle?" He stutter until he fumed and went off to grab his project.

"He finds it amazing how a girl as tiny as you has the balls to ride a speed bullet like that." Sasori told her molding clay around wire, he gave her a small smile. "You should come sit with us at lunch." Sakura rose a brow and Konan grinned.

"Finally another girl!" She cheered, her mood turning from non-chalant to bright, making Sakura flinch. "Where's your schedule?" The pinkette handed it to her and Konan's smile widened. "I'll have Kisame go get you after your class. Its hard to miss him, trust me."

Sakura rose a brow and nodded, not hearing the comment Sasori made to Deidara.

"ART IS BANG, UN!" The blonde screamed and Konan grabbed Sakura's shoulder pulling her forward as a ball of clay went flying above her. The pinkette grinned, and with horror, she mentally realized the smile was real.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woo 2nd chapter done! <em>**

**_The story WILL get better! I promise! _**

**_I just gotta get the structure of school down before i get into the detailed  
>Stuff about her singing at Leaf. <em>**

**_REEEEVVVIIIIIIEEEEWWWW (: _**

**_(no flames please) _**


	4. Chapter 3: Good Intent

**DISCLAMER! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE SONG GOOD INTENT BY KIMBRA. **

**All rights go to their proper owners and i take no claim whatsoever on those things listed above!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

"Sakura!" Naruto greeted in their fourth period class, English 3. He enthusaticly sat on her desk with a thump, having Sakura move her things just in time to avoid his butt on them. "How's your first day so far?" His grin was contagious and Sakura mentally cursed herself for wanting to do so.

"Pretty alright." She replied staring at him blankly. "I almost got hit by clay in Sculpture." Naruto groaned making her raise a brow.

"Deidara was fighting with Sasori again wasnt he?" Sakura gave him a nod. "Deidara's my cousin. They always fight about art every time he comes over, which ends up with half the yard becoming a crator." The corner of her mouth twitched. "Are you in the Ninja program?"

Sakura shook her head, a small smile spreading across her lips. "I dont think its for me." He grinned, and ruffled her pink locks making her frown.

"Good, so when i become Hokage i can protect you." The comment made her lean her forehead on his bicep as she smiled.

"I'm not as weak as you think." Naruto looked puzzled and opened his mouth to reply till Sasuke walked over, hands in his pockets.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke stated grinning and she glared at him.

"Please leave youre annoying." She stated as Naruto bursted out into laghter. The bell chimed loudly and she gathered her things and quickly walked out only to see a tall man standing next to the classroom waiting.

"Ki-sa-me?" Sakura cocked her head to the side, staring up at the tall blue man standing outside of her classroom door. He was at least 6'6, with dark spikey blue hair, with gils on his neck, freakishly sharp teeth, and he had _blue skin. _"Are you part of a Bloodline?"

He looked down at her and grinned. "Yes, nice to meet you too pinky." Sakura glared and he nodded his head down the hall for her to follow.

"The names Sakura." She hissed as they went up the stairs, with Sakura trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Still gunna call ya pinky." Kisame replied smirking as he opened the door to the top of the stairs. She nearly laughed at what she saw on the roof of Konoha high. 6 people were sitting around a low table calmly eating with a tarp set up of them to keep the sun out. their were four other empty chairs and saw an open between Konan and Deidara.

"Sakura!" Konan called and the pinkette happily walked past Kisame and sat down between the two. "This is Pein my boyfriend," She pointed at the orange haired man with many piercings. "Obito," A raven haired guy with green goggles. "And Itachi." Sakura kept her gaze blank throughtout the whole introduction and it nearly broke when she set her eyes on the man with ebony eyes and long hair.

"Hello," Sakura stated giving them a small smile. She noticed Itachi's eyes widen the slight fraction but theyre remained emotionless. "Its nice to meet you all." She cocked her head to the side before Konan squealed and pulled her against her shaking her back and forward.

"So adorable!" Sakura giggled and Deidara pulled her away and against him.

"Stop it, youre freaking her out, un!" Konan opened her mouth to retort but a cold voice cut her off.

"Who are you hugging?" Sasori turned looking over his shoulder and smirked.

"New student, Sakura Haruno." Sakura looked up past the crook of Deidara's neck and shoulder. Gaara stood with Temari next to him, his jade gaze landed on her and she smiled.

"Hello." The pinkette stated. Temari gave her a wave and they took their seats between Sasori and Itachi. Sakura almost frowned noticing that he did not recognize her at all, but quickly scolded herself saying that there was no way he would. She acted, looked, and slightly talked different at **Leaf**. It was simply stupid of her to expect Gaara, the extreme ice cube, to recognize her. Itachi was another deal though.

"So how'd you find pinky here?" Kisame stated as he munched on sushi, glaring at Deidara saying,_ "I think that cannibalism, yeah." _Sakura grinned.

"Sculpture, Deidara almost hit her with clay." Konan stated glaring at the blonde who pouted and pointed at Sasori.

"It was his fault yeah!" Sasori snorted and stared at him with a half-lidded gaze.

"Your art is just stupid. Its far from my fault." The two bickered as Sakura watched while munching on a muffin she'd pulled out from her bag. Her gaze would sometimes flickered on Gaara who was glancing at the pinkette as well at times. Temari threw a book at the two making them glare at the blonde.

"Shut up! We've got more important things to attend to." Temari shouted making Obito wince. "Akatsuki must come to **Leaf **tomorrow night!" She slammed her closed fist on Sasori's leg to emphasize her point and Sakura (playing stupid) cocked her head to the side.

"Whats **Leaf**?" All eyes were on her as Temari cleared her throat.

"Its this fantastic bar, that has a singing duo every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday Nights. Gaara here," She gestured to her brother. "Sings with this beautiful woman named Kara and it sounds amazing." Sakura looked to Gaara to see his reaction, his blank expression didnt falter one bit making her blink in surprise. "You should come." Sakura smiled.

"I cant. I have dinner plans. Sorry." Temari frowned and opened her mouth to protest until Deidara slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Leave her alone Temari." He whined wrapping an arm around Sakura pulling her close as she wordlessly munched on her lunch.

"Youre lucky we're even going in the first place Temari." Pein spoke making the blonde frown. Sakura stayed emotionless as Konan pulled her arm, tugging her from the blonde. They argued trying hold the pinkette and Sakura let them do so.

For once, she realized, she was oddly happy to recieve attention.

* * *

><p>Sakura was perched between the bluette and the blonde as they walked out to the parking lot, the two nearly squealed when she walked into their last class. Which led her to where she was now, between the two and walking with their group.<p>

She twisted out of their grip and scurried between Itachi and Kisame who rose their brows at her until they saw the looks on Konan and Deidara's faces. Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi's, giving him a blank look as Kisame laugh.

"Dont get the wrong idea like your brother," She stated. "I just simply dont want to be touched by them anymore today." Konan was tucked under Pein's arm now, and stuck her tongue out at the pinkette making her smile.

"Alright." Itachi smirked and she let go as she got to her motorcycle, perched perfectly and waiting. His rose a brow at her transportation and she smiled at him, while mounting it.

"She's beautiful, ne?" Sakura slipped her helmet on, made sure to sit on her skirt and revved it to life. Raising her hand she waved and sped off down the road, making Deidara and Naruto gape at her retreating form.

"She rides that?" He asked, and the other blonde nodded, having Sasori lift his jaw to snap it shut.

"Wow." Kisame rose a brow at Itachi's word but shook it off as they got into their own cars and left.

* * *

><p>The key clicked in the lock making her sigh as she entered her tiny apartment. It was tiny and slightly dreary, but she didnt mind. Her cat, no matter how stupid it sounded, kept her company enough.<p>

As well as the Kyuubi when he felt like it.

Sakura stared at her naked form as the hot water from the shower steamed up the room. The seal on her stomach glared back her, its black symbols' taunting her as she stared it down. If it wasnt for this thing on her stomach, or inside her, she would have a real family. Someone to love her unconditionally without judgement.

But it was too late for that. Everyone who knew what the Kyuubi holder looked like judged her with each step she took. Pink hair and green eyes were hard to pass up in a crowd. Yet 27 years later since their precious city was attacked everyone thought the Kyuubi was in a container layered with jutsu's to keep it held down.

It was a lie though.

17 years ago when she was born on a cold December day, the container almost broke, so they stole a poor child from a hospital, pronouncing it dead to her family, and made her become the container.

The Jinchuuriki.

Oh, how she hated that title. It branded her like cattle, making it forbidden for her to leave the city no matter how many times she tried. Except, she could leave to Suna, they'd told her that once, their neighboring city not far from this one. Sakura hated the heat though and decided to put up with everything here and try to live a normal life.

Wiping the make up off her face the three whisker marks on her cheeks were more pronounced making her glare at them in disgust. They were scars, some sick ninja decided it'd be funny if she looked somewhat like the Kyuubi as well, thus leaving her with these _fucking _reminders of what she was.

Stepping into the showers, Sakura sat at the bottom of the tub and placed her forehead on her knees. The Kyuubi had ripped everything into her mind since she was 7. Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, everything that he knew she did as well. Yet since she needed to keep a low cover and keep the current generation from finding out what she was, she was forced to stop herself from becoming a ninja.

She screamed in frustration.

She hated her life.

* * *

><p><em>Sure you cant come? <em>Deidara and Konan had texted her relentlessly and even now at 8:30 on Tuesday night as she got ready in her tiny dressing room, they didnt stop.

Putting her phone on silent she slipped on the black wig, the cap already pressing her hair flat, and smiled at herself. Blue eyes stared back at her with mascara draping her eye-lashes and a thin line of liquid liner coating her top eye-lid. Her lips were painted wine red with foundation coating her face making it look smooth. She wore a corset, the pointed top part came a bit below her collar bones while it went down low between her clevage underneath her breasts, it was on so that it wouldnt move, making sure no accidents would happen on stage. Along with the corset she wore black skinny jeans and tall red pumps, making her become 5'7 instead of her short 5'3 frame.

Stepping out of the room her gaze met Gaara's and she smiled. His arm slipped around her shoulders as he led her to the bar area to have a shot before their stage-time.

It was a thing of theirs since they'd met.

"There's some people i'd like you to meet." She rose a thin black brow and gave him a smile.

"Alright." She replied simply and before she knew it the Akatsuki walked in along with some others she didnt know.

"Hey Gaara!" Temari yelled hoping on a stool next to Kara. "Theyre here!" She sang.

"Temari please dont sing." Kara stated bluntly and the blonde glared punching the girl in the arm. A snort of laughter pulled her gaze away, to see Sasori standing there.

"Sasori, nice to see you again." He pulled her hand toward him and kissed it. "Who are your friends?" Sasori grinned.

"Deidara, Konan, Pein, Kisame, Obito," She smiled at them. "Hidan, Kakuzu," He gestured to a silver haired, purple eyed man and another man with many stiches and a mask over his mouth. "And Itachi." Her gaze flickered up and down his form.

"We've met." Sasori looked momentarily suprised and even more shocked as Kara reached forward, pulling him towards her, and touched the hair tie the held his hair. Feeling the red-striped ridges on the hair tie that she recognized as hers. "You still have it."

"Hn." He replied and she smiled pulling her hands away. Hidan whistled his eyes going to her clevage.

"Your pretty fucking-" His face slammed into the bar and he collapsed on the floor.

"Leave my partner alone." Gaara seethed and Kara giggled fluttering her eye-lashes at the groaning Hidan on the ground.

"Nice try." He grinned at her, but stopped once his eyes met Gaara's furious gaze. "No one gets past my Sandman." She cooed wrapping her arms around his. The bar-tender tapped her arm and signaled her to the stage. "Be right back." She scurried off and Konan watched her with a raised brow.

"She's..."

"Something else." Itachi finished getting curious looks. The music cued and she appeared on the appeared on the stage at the mic. Her thing fingers wrapped around the mic stand, while the other was hanging at her side, her blue eyes shut.

_"You heard the crickets of the early eve  
>They lurk around the opening in two's &amp; three's<br>Clementine told you not to move with the breeze  
>I'll take you down to places where we dare not speak" <em>She sang moving her body to the beat, swaying as she sang. Her blue eyes piercing, watching everyone as she sang.

_"The red light in the doorway says she's armed  
>But boy go try your luck and you might get pass<br>Step into the dwelling of the liger's mouth  
>Peer into the panic for a kick and swell" <em>Kara's eyes landed on Itachi as she extended her arm, and gestured for him to move over to her with her index finger.

_"You know you shouldn't be there but it's way past bed  
>There's comfort in the fingers of your good intent<br>You know you shouldn't be there but your money's all spent  
>You've got your reputation and your good intent<br>Your good intent" _Gaara watched her with such intentsity it made her shiver, and her smiled widened.

_"Out to feed that habit when you've sowed that seed  
>Nothing made you feel out of the ordinary<br>But the air turns sombre and the night took heed  
>Took you on a waltz of hypocrisy<br>She broke your bones, now you're lying in the dirt  
>The shadow of a hunter under your torture<br>It's not enough to say, it's not what's in your heart  
>You've tainted every moment till death do we part"<em> She could hear the Kyuubi chuckling in the back of her mind, listening closely as she sang those words.

_"I know you didn't mean it, boy you meant so well  
>The pennies are cascading down your wishing well<br>I know you didn't mean it when you counted to ten  
>You're slipping through the fingers of your good intent," <em> Her hands went to her hips.

_"I know you didn't mean it, though you meant so well  
>The pennies are cascading down your wishing well<br>I know you didn't mean it when you counted to ten  
>You got your reputation and your good intent<br>Such a good intent" _She held out the notes, her gaze becoming blank again.

_"It's not enough to hope for the best  
>It's not enough to lie there on a brace<br>The liger's on the prowl now you've pulled its strings  
>One false move and soon you're playing dice for a." <em>

Kara finished the song and the crowd broke into appluse, her gaze fixed with Itachi's. He gave her a slow clap and tipped his head to her as she bowed low.

She could still hear the Kyuubi laughing madly in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>yay! CHapter 3 down! :D i would like to thank <em>**_awesomeyou** for the lovely review i read this morning, it got me up and made me work on this story. Thank you to all my lovely readers who've kept reading and put up with my ridiculously late updates. **_

_**sorry -.-' **_

_**btw! if you see any grammar mistakes please let me know and ill get that fixed ASAP. **_

_**also! to my readers who are reading **The woman in Black and Gold **I will update sometime this week i promise. ! :D **_

_**REVIEW! :D **_


	5. Chapter 4: Perfect

**__****_Hello my dear lovely readers! :D _**

**_im sorry for this late update i tried to update 5 days ago when i had finished writing this chapter but fanfic was being dumb &every time i had clicked on the manage doc. setting it brought me right back to the log in page -.-_**

**_ANYWAY!_**

******_ i will try to make chapters longer in the future. enjoy ;D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

Kara took another shot as she heard Gaara's song coming to a close. She was feeling slightly buzzed but since the Kyuubi's chakara disenegrated every toxin in her system, the buzz left as soon as it came.

She leaned her head on Itachi's shoulder, giving him a small smile as their eyes met. The bar began to clean up, its custermers slowly leaving. Her phone buzzed lightly and she answered it, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Hey."

_"I'm coming to Konoha! Chomei has been bugging me about seeing you and Kurama." _Kara gave a snort and sat up straight. _"How is he anyways, ssu?"_

"Not very plesant he keeps interrupting me during my songs." She could hear him laughing in her mind, but she shut him out.

_"Chomei does the same when im trying to dance, i hate it. Shut it Chomei, ssu!" _Kara laughed and smiled as she took Gaara's hand. _"Youre at __**Leaf **__right?" _

"Yeah, we're just about closing up, why?"

_"I'm right outside your apartment, ssu." _Kara stood, walking back to her dressing room, grabbing her backpack and zipping up her leather jacket.

"Fucking shit, i'll be right over just hang tight alright?"

_"Okay, hurry i'm hungry, ssu." _Kara snapped her phone shut with click and walked back over to the bar, where everyone was waiting.

"I'm sorry but i have to go home, " She kissed Gaara on the cheek and smiled at Itachi predatorily. "Goodbye all of you, i'll meet you again i hope." Sasori kissed her hand and she dissappeared outback, revving her motorcycle to life as she took her contacts and wig off, slipping her helmet on.

Sakura sped down the highway, swerving in and out of lanes as she rushed to her apartment. Knowing that her fellow Jinchuuriki was waiting patiently on her doorstep.

_**You seem eager to see her. **_Kyuubi spoke making her jump.

_Of course i am, i love Fu. _Sakura scolded. _Chomei seems excited to see you too. _He snorted.

_**Chomei has always been excited to see anyone of us beasts. **_Sakura smiled. _**Dont let your affection for that girl over-shadow our goal. **_

_Its all of our goals. _Sakura came to a stop, parking and switching off her bike. She could see Fu's mint green hair, her head shot up and she stood. Yelling and bouncing, as the pinkette walked up the stairs scowling.

"Shush Fu, its already 11:30." Fu jumped up and hugged her tightly, her arms around her neck and legs around her narrow hips. The girl was squealing as Sakura opened the door, Fu held tightly in place, grabbing the girls' bag and throwing it on the floor. Sakura walked to her bathroom and pried her off, setting her on the bathroom counter. "Why didnt you tell me earlier you were arriving to Konoha?" The girl grinned, shrugging, her orange eyes watched the pinkette as she took off the layers of make-up she wore.

"Youre still parading around as Kara, ssu?" Sakura grinned and nodded, walking into her bedroom and taking off the pumps and corset. Fu jumped on her bed and watched as Sakura looked through her closet half-naked. "I bet all the boys are drooling over your form." Sakura scowled as she put on a bra and a blue t-shirt, then binded her hair into a tight french braid. Slipping on a pair of combat boots, she pulled back on her leather jacket and zipped it up to her chin.

"Maybe, but i met someone." Fu frowned and followed her out the door with an extra helmet. "An Uchiha, he could become useful in time." The mint-haired girl let out a sigh as she saw Sakura's bike.

"You still have that death scooter, ssu?" Sakura glared and tugged the helmet onto the girls head, strapping tightly, before doing the same. Sitting on the bike, Fu's arms already clasped Sakura's waist tightly and they sped off down the road.

The two Jinchuuriki stopped at a small 24 hour resturuant a couple blocks down from **Leaf. **Slipping off her helmet, Sakura slowly pried the small girls' arms' off her waist and got off. Then lifted Fu off and took the helmet away, strapping it to the bike.

"I'm never getting on that again, ssu!" Fu yelled pointing at the shiny black bike as Sakura unzipped her jacket and slung it over the tiny girls' shoulders. Even though Sakura herself was only 5'3 Fu was only at a tiny 5'1 frame who had odd tanned skin and thin limbs.

Sakura walked in, and back to the outside porch area of the resturuant. A waiter came took their orders down and left, leaving Fu to fold her hands under her chin and her elbows on the table.

"So," She wiggled her mint eyebrows. "Who's this Uchiha? Where did you-"

"Sakura!" The pinkette looked over to see Temari, Gaara, Konan, Pein, Itachi and all the others there. Deidara and Konan raced over, nearly knocking the poor girl over as they enveloped her in a hug. Sakura's emerald eyes met Fu's orange ones, and the fellow Jinchuuriki looked like she was about to rip the two off.

_"Its fine," _She mouthed to her friend and Fu frowned, blowing bubbles in her soda at her frustration that they were touching the Kumara holder.

"What are you doing here pinky?" Kisame asked as the two backed off.

"Taking my friend to my favorite resturuant." Her hand reached out and wrapped around Fu's. "Guys this is Fu, she's from Takigakure." Fu's orange eyes landed on Gaara and they widened, her hand squeezed Sakura's. The rest murmured their hellos' and Fu nodded back, she was oddly quiet around other people.

Considering the fact that she hated just about everyone.

In Takigakure she recieved harsh treatment, she was also the best kept secret in their city, thus allowing her to leave when she wished since she had full control of her Chomei's form. She threatened them since she was able to become a full fledged Shinobi at the age of 16, getting her way every time.

Sakura's eyes landed on Itachi and she smiled at him, he gave her a nod and she cocked her head to the side reaching out to him...

_**Uchiha! **_She heard Kurama growl and pain lashed in her mind. She screamed, grabbing her head as she curled into herself, as overwhemling pain racked her form. The Kyuubi was screaming, raged to see a simple Uchiha standing near his container.

Fu was immediately at her side as well as Gaara, as she crumpled to the floor.

_KURAMA STOP! _She was inside her mind, seeing him claw at the gates trying to break free in pure rage. _YOURE KILLING ME KURAMA STOP! _

He came to his sense's, he stopped suddenly and one of his tails lashed out but she easily side-stepped it despite the buzzing pain in her system.

_Do that again and you'll regret it. _Kurama looked away glaring and let out a snort, giving her an inaudible apology.

_**You forget that it was Uchiha Madara that made me attack your precious city 27 years ago child. **_Sakura turned away, peering at him over her shoulder as she prepared to go back to reality.

_I have not forgotten. Its his fault that you were trapped, thus its his fault i am your container. _Sakura gasped as she came back to the world, the group encircled her with Fu, pressed closely against her in a protective manner.

Fu was arguing with Itachi, has Sharingan activated ready to go into her mind. The mint haired green girl with staring him dead in the eye, yelling to back off until Sakura's hand slammed over Fu's mouth and used her as leverage to pull herself up into a sitting position.

"I'm alright, so turn that off Itachi." Her hand cupped the side of his face as she met his red eyes, unblinking. His ebony ones bled back to normal, they were so much more beautiful than the crimson, she believed. "Thank you." She whispered before releasing Fu's face and looking at the others. "I am sorry to ruin your evening." Itachi helped her stand while Gaara helped Fu stand, they gave each other a knowing glance as the mint haired girl whispered in his ear as Sakura talked. "I'll see you guys later."

She left, giving Itachi a brief look before grabbing Fu's hand and walking to her bike. The buzzing pain stayed in the back of her mind as she rode down the highway in a daze and opened the door to her apartment. Sakura wordlessly stripped down to her t-shirt and laid on her bed as Fu did the same and curled up next to her.

"Kurama... he hurt you didnt he?" Fu asked quietly and Sakura stared at her.

"Yes, because i'm friends with an Uchiha." Sakura laughed dryly, and Fu frowned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I've got a surprise for you Saku," The pinkette rose a brow. "You'll see in the morning." Sakura pulled the covers over them and sighed. Slowly drifting off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Quiet laughter filled her apartment and Sakura's emerald eyes snapped open. Fu wasnt next to her, making her assume she was watching tv in the living room. Sitting up lazily Sakura sighed and stretched, then tied back her pink hair that was sticking out in all directions.<p>

"Sakura~!" Fu sang as she waltzed into the pinkette's room and handed her a cup of coffee. "Hurry, hurry! I did something great, ssu!" The pinkette followed Fu into the living room, sipping her coffee lazily, but froze as she saw Gaara's jade eyes widen at her form.

"What is he doing here?" Sakura seethed, raising a brow. Fu giggled and sat on the ledge on the back of the couch next to him.

"Is that any way to greet a fellow Jinchuuriki, Kurama holder?" Gaara asked blankly making her blink in shock before walking over and sitting on the couch arm opposite to where he sat.

"That must make you what? Shukaku or Gyuki?" Gaara snorted and for a brief second his iris's flashed gold. "Ah. Shukaku." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "How'd you get out of Suna?" He shrugged.

"How come you've never left Konoha?"

"Suna is too hot." She replied groaning before looking at Fu. "Does he know..." Fu looked bashed and Sakura smacked her leg. "Dammit Fu!"

"Ow! Sorry i thought he already knew, he's the one who came here, ssu!" Sakura rose her brow.

"Fu invited me over once i realized who she was, i have to admit though, i never thought i'd get to meet the Kyuubi holder."

"_Kurama._" Her iris's flashed red as she sounded out the name baring her teeth. "He is not some simple fox, he has a name." Sakura moved to the cushion in front of him and cupped his face in her hands, her thumbs resting on the black circles around his eyes. "Shukaku... he doesnt let you sleep?" Gaara frowned and Sakura sighed, looking up at Fu. "Can you..?"

Sakura pressed her forehead to Gaara's as Fu's hands' both touched the back of their necks and in a painful second, they were surrounded in a black void with each of their tailed beasts behind them. Sakura rested on one of Kurama's tails, Fu was atop Chomei's head, and Gaara was standing a bit far from Shukaku.

"Kurama always told me you were one insane bitch." Sakura seethed looking up at the One-Tails'. It grinned madly and leered toward her till The Kyuubi growled getting in front of him, making Shukaku back off considerably.

"Stay far from my container, Shukaku." He seethed. Shukaku laughed and glanced at his own container who looked considerable unconfortable to be standing next to his beast. "You've been torturing your container without sleep?" Kurama asked, curiousty rising. "Fool." A burst of red-chakara went forward and Shukaku was on the ground.

"Stop it!" Sakura screeched as she ran over to Gaara who was now clutching his head painfully. "Kurama you idiot." She helped him stand while Fu and Chomei watched, amused.

"Its good to see you again Kurama."

"Likewise, Chomei." He nodded at her in recognition. "But we are all here for one reason and one reason only." Sakura looked up at her savior, the beast that loomed over her. "Since we barely found you and your container Shukaku, it brings our plan one step closer." The beast regarded him with a grunt. "All we need left is the Gyuki."

Shukaku laughed and Sakura glared up at the thing.

"Killer B wont help with whatever you have planned Kurama." Gaara spoke up. "I've met him before and he actually _knows _how to control Gyuki, not fully but he's almost there." His brows rose. "What do you have planned Sakura?"

She smiled wickedly, her emerald orbs bleeding red.

"Gentlemen i would like to introduce you to a story..."

* * *

><p>"Is that really your plan?" She nodded and walked over to the coffee pot, pouring herself another cup.<p>

"We've been planning it for 12 years." Sakura took a sip as Fu yawned and laid on the couch. "It should be accomplished by the time i'm twenty or it wont happen at all."

"Why twenty?"

"Most of the Jinchuuriki seals fully develop at age 25 or their seal is renewed, as of right now my seal is starting to wear thin and soon it will be replaced with a stronger one. Since Killer B is definetely out of the question then all we have left is 8 of the 9 tailed beasts which is still considerably good concerning how much power we're going to need." She pulled up her shirt and revealed her own seal, its sprialled circle was considerably gray against her skin. "Either way we need to complete this if we dont i'm afraid Kurama will take out his wrath on me.." Sakura sounded so terrified right there and then, that it made Gaara flinch. "You saw what he did to me last night, and that wasnt even considerably horrible." The pinkette sat up on the counter and stared at him. "One question though, are you in?"

Fu and Sakura started at him both so intensely he wanted to laugh. "Forever and always my fellow Jinchuuriki." He got up and kissed her forehead as Fu cheered and jumped on his back. Sakura smile seemed ferocious but either way is widened and deep in the back of her mind she saw Kurama mimicking her smile.

Everything was falling into place.

* * *

><p><strong><em>For those who dont know Fu is the Seven-Tails, its name is Chomei. <em>**

**_(also for those who cant notice the obvious the Kyuubi's name is Kurama.)_**

**_I will be updating more frequently since spring break is arriving (a week of nothing to do 3) and also because i love where this story is going. _**

**_Im also making another ItaSaku story called 'Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces' (or the title might be 'Situations' i havent decided yet) _**

**_for those of you who read _**_The Woman in Black and Gold__** im severely sorry for not updating i will get to it soon i just have major writers block with that story and i know i need a kick start to get it up and going and finish it within the next couple of chapters. **_

_**-.-**_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**(because they make me giddy and want to write more ^-^) **_


	6. Chapter 5: Breathe Me

_**Chapter 5.**_

"So," Sakura leaned back and looked up at the moon, Fu was asleep next to her, her head in her lap. Gaara sat to her left, his jade gaze staring at her with his signature blank look. "Youre not gunna tell the others right? That i'm Kara or the..." He shook his head.

"Of course not, its...entertaining to watch the other boys drool on you. Especially Itachi." She rose a thin pink brow.

"Itachi?"

"You dont see the way he stares at you?" She shook her head and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Youre so clueless, even more than Naruto." Sakura glared and let out an annoyed grunt.

"Shut your mouth Gaara," Chomei chimed and he looked down at the girl, blinking before shaking his head sighing.

"The girls' stare at you just the same," Chomei's eyes opened and peered up at him with a eagerness that Sakura couldn't place. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed Gaara." She stared at him with ferocity and he simply placed a pale hand over her eyes.

"Stop it." Her features went blank as her smile fell. Sakura shimmed out off the bench and stood, dusting off her shorts.

"I'm going for a walk." They both didnt hear as she walked off, feeling the twos' chakara flaring ever so slightly every now and then. Sakura wondered down the pathway, off the trail and through the small park-forest of Konoha. The trees' loomed overhead, strong and tall, occasionally sending slivers of moonlight through their branches.

Sakura's red eyes glowed faintly as she wondered through, her mind and body feeling completely at ease. Kyuubi was surprisingly silent and when she peaked inside her mind she noticed that he was resided in his cage, hidden in the darkness of her mind. Easing out of her mind she sighed and leaned carefully against a tree.

_"You will kill everything you touch," _She remembered Kurama telling her once when she was a small child, impressionable and gulliable. Her fingers felt the ridges of a tree and she sent out slivers of her dark chakara, noticing how it slowly wrethered and the leaves fell off.

"So i was right." Sakura looked over, pulling out of her musings, and noticed Itachi leaning against a similar tree near by. "You are the Kyuubi container." She lips tugged into a frown at her title. _That title, that would forever make me a threat to the current day society. _

"I have been called many names." She chimed. Sakura stared at him, red eyes still glowing errily in the dark, noting how his own eyes glowed their own Sharigan red as well. "Beast, devil child, destroyer, killer... many many names." The pinkette sounded far away, but suddenly she snapped back to reality, glaring. "What will you call me Itachi?" She stepped forward. "Just the 'Kyuubi Container' or something else?" Her head cocked to the side in a bird like gesture. "Will you tell everyone to get them to hate me and detest me?"

She was standing in front of him now, staring brazenly into his eyes. His brow raised in question and she sighed, arms wrapping slightly around his neck to feel the ridges in the hairtie he wore. As she expected it was still the same one she had given him two days ago.

"Kara," Her eyes snapped wide and faded to their normal emerald color. "or Sakura." Her mouth twisted into a frown. "Of course i knew who you are, your mannerisms are all the same." He smirked. "I'm an ANBU captain, don't underestimate me Sakura." She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"You suck." She stuck out her tongue and turned her back to him. "You ruin all the fun in being two different people 'tachi," Sakura stiffened, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"You interest me little Kyuubi container." Sakura flushed, and he sighed, buring his face in the crook of her neck where her hair spilled over.

"We'll have to keep that a secret." She whispered, placing her hands over his arms, and leaning into him. "Your clan would hunt me down... and Gaara..." The unfinished sentence hung in the air thickly as he sighed.

_Gaara would be furious. _

and a furious Gaara could do a lot to ruin things for her.

"I am interested in you too Uchiha Itachi." She chimed lightly as she turned , facing him as his arms fell around her waist. His features were passive as he pressed his forhead against hers and she gave him a small smile. He gave her the faintest smile as well, te kind were you'd really have to look closely to see.

And it made her heart pound against her ribcage to know that in someway that smile was all hers.

Her phone vibrated and she slipped it out of her pocket to see it was from Chomei.  
><em>At Gaara's be back in the morning. <em>Sakura frowned and Itachi glanced at the message right as she put it back in her pocket.

"Come home with me tonight?" She stated smirking and cocking her head to the side. He blinked and she rolled her eyes. He smirked and sighed before reluctantly agreeing, and having her take his hand and lead him down the streets of Konoha to her tiny apartment.

"Its small," He quipped as she opened the door and flicked on the lights. She glared at him as he followed her in. Turning, Sakura faced him smiling faintly as she took his hand.

"I'm tired." He sighed and sat on her bed as she went to the bathroom to change. _This woman is odd. _She came out in a big t-shirt and shorts, flushing as she saw him shirtless and laying on her bed. "I wonder how many girls would kill me if they knew _the _Uchiha _Itachi _was laying on my bed half-naked." He rolled his eyes and she laid next to him, crawling under the covers. The pinkette felt Itachi's long fingers crawl up her sides and trace circles on her lower back.

"I wonder how many people would kill me if they knew i was lying in the bed with the _Jinchuuriki Haruno Sakura._" Sakura's eyes narrowed and she pouted while he chuckled, taking her waist and pulling her forward. She laid on her back as he rested his face in the crook of her shoulder, breathing her in, before sighing once more.

"Stupid 'tachi." Sakura sneered as she relaxed against him. _"Hold me, wrap me up, unfold me, i am small." _She sang silently. _"I need you warm me up, and breathe me..." _ He chuckled once more as she laid on her side, fully curled against him, as his fingers snaked through his hair.

And together they dozed off...

...but silently Kurama growled in the back of her mind the whole time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH MY GOSH!<strong>_

_**im so sorry for this super late update. **_

_**to be honest i lost interest in this story awhile back, but somehow i found inspiration for it again. and i know this chapter isnt much, (considering its somewhat small). but hey at least its something. **_

_**to my readers, again im sorry. **_

_**i've been working diligently on **_Untitled_** though. its another ItaSaku fic, so go read it! I've also uploaded a one-shot ItaSaku called**_ 'The Story Of Us'**_ its very... fluffy xD_**

**_to my readers, thank you for still following this story. _**

**_I'm not sure what i'm going to do about_ **'The Woman in Black and Gold'**_ but i might try to write something about it soon, clean it up, or just re-do all of it. _**

**_anyways, _**

**_i'm back i guess (:_**


	7. Chapter 6: Jinchuuriki

**chapter 6.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 month later.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Sakura." <strong>__Her eyes snapped open to see herself in front of Kurama's cage, the seal planted on the bars glared back at her. Sakura's head throbbed, and she placed her hand on her forehead gritting her teeth together__**. "What do you think your doing?" **__The pinkette stood, wobly, and glared at the Kyuubi who stared at her harshly. __**"It's been a month and you haven't done anything." **_

_She didnt say anything, only continued to glare at him impassively. _

_**"We could use him eventually."**__ Sakura stated while Kurama snorted and she rolled her eyes._ _**"I know what i'm doing Kurama, dont question me." **__She snapped and his eyes narrowed. _

_**"Put the plan in motion, Sakura." **__He bared his teeth at her. __**"Or you will regret it."**_

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes snapped open. Next to her Itachi stirred, as her eyes bled from crimson to emerald in one moment. When the pinkette looked down at him she was startled to see his black eyes staring up at her. His fingers traced circles on her lower back, and she sighed running a hand through her long pink hair.<p>

"Another nightmare?" He asked lightly and she nodded looking at the sheets in her lap. Itachi Uchiha sat up next to her and she sighed once more, before leaning into his side.

One month had passed since she'd decided to go to Konoha prep. and since then so many things had happened. Chomei had decided to move in with Gaara and stay permenatly in Konoha till the plan was set in motion. Itachi and Sakura had started dating in secret, of course Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori had noticed but had somehow kept quiet about it all.

Banging rang out through the two's quiet morning and she sighed irritably before sneaking out of bed and leaving the confort of her room to open the door wide to the trio who stood their grinning.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Deidara chimed as she grumbled, locking the door behind them. "Is Itachi here?" She gave the blonde a wry smile and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Do you have to ask?" She quipped, beginning to make coffee. The Uchiha appeared in the doorway then, and suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed.

"_He _knows." Sasori spoke and Itachi's face darkened. Sakura turned, shifting as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Kurama paced in her mind, noticing the sudden change as well. Sakura's eyes bled red, as she glared at the three.

"What's going on?" Sakura's nails' turned to sharp points as she gripped the counter.

"We haven't been quiet so honest with you Sakura." Kisame spoke, frowning. "You know how we call ourselves the Akatsuki, Dawn, and how everyone assumes that thats our name for ourselves when we become ANBU permently after high school." Sakura's teeth gritted together. "Thats' not exactly the case,"

"And the only reason we're telling you this Sakura is because _our _," He gestured to all four of them. "Goals have changed. Akatsuki sounded great at the beginning, but now it's getting out of control." Itachi was at her side as hand resting against her hip as she leaned into his hesitantly.

"Akatsuki wants to capture all Jinchuuriki, and set the Tailed-Beasts' free, to set the world on fire and to use the Tailed-Beasts power for themselves." Sakura's crimson orbs' widened, and she tugged herself away from Itachi.

"The night we met you was the night i was deciding whether to be part of Akatsuki or not." He frowned. "When i saw you i instantly knew that you were a Jinchuuriki, but something about you seemed different."

"Dont give me that love at first sight bullshit." She hissed, feeling trapped.

"Sakura," Sasori's voice snapped her out of her rage and she looked over at him. "Do you honestly think you would still be alive right now if we didnt keep you hidden from Pein all this time?"

Sakura bit her lip, sighing before her sharpened nails went back to blunt edges.

_**"They're going to kill you." **_She doubled over, clutching her stomach where the gray seal layed. _**"Toture you, touture me, destroy the city that we desperately want to get revenge on." **_The pinkette heard the other yelling at her, trying to help her up as she collapsed on the floor, gripping her stomach as her body burned. _**"I told you if you didnt do anything that you will pay little girl." **_

And with that the pain resided as quickly as it came. Sakura gasped for air, and realized she was in Itachi's arms, with the others standing around her.

_"Kurama!" _Sakura was inside her mind again, glaring at the bars. _"Who was your previous container!" _She screamed, banging her fists again the bars. He smirked and the image of a woman with blue eyes and long red hair appeared in her mind.

_**"She was a stupid woman." **_He hissed and Sakura bit her lip. _**"Kushina Uzumaki." **_and with that Sakura pulled out of her mind and stared up at her onyx haired lover with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." Itachi put her down on the couch, and she touched her face noticing she was crying. "I just..." Sasori frowned, crouching down in front of her before he ran a hand through her pink hair. "I need to go see someone." She stood, and went into her room quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before braiding her pink hair and pulling a beanie on.

"You." She pointed at Deidara. "Show me where Naruto lives."

* * *

><p>Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame stayed behind at her home while Deidara drove her silently to Naruto's. Sakura leaned her head against the window, gritting her teeth as Kurama whispered chaotic sweet words in her mind.<p>

"He's talking to you again, isnt he?" Deidara said solemly. Sakura glanced at him before nodding once. "Auntie, always said he did that to her." Emerald eyes stared at the blonde before he gave her a faint smile.

They pulled up in front of a pretty looking one-story home, with a car in the drive way, and the leaf symbol carved into one of the pillars near the doorway. Sakura bit her lip as Deidara knocked on the front door before stepping back next to her. The pinkette's orbs bled red and she looked down, with her forehead pressed against the blonde's shoulder.

"Ah, Deidara, why are you here?" The mans deep voice made Sakura flinch and before she knew it her pupils had turned to slits. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders as he took her inside.

Minato watched carefully, noticing the red chakara seeping from her steadily.

"You..." She whispered. "You stole me from my family." The pinkette hissed and suddenly the older Uzumaki noticed the pink hair. "You're the husband of the previous Jinchuuriki?" Only then did she look up at him, he nearly flinched when she met his gaze. Her presence was suffocating and Deidara looked pained with his arms wrapped around her.

"Where's Kushina?" The younger blonde spoke, and that was when the woman walked down the stairs, staring wide eyed at the pinkette.

Sakura's eyes met Kushina's and slowly she noticed that Naruto was behind the redhead.

"Sakura...?"

"I thought i'd never get the chance to meet you." Kushina spoke, smiling softly. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, the second Jinchuuriki container."

* * *

><p><em><strong>wooow. pulled out two chapters in two days. <strong>_

_**makes me happy that im on a roll again. **_

_**and if this all seems fast paced, then yes, it is supposed to be fast paced. **_

_**and sorry for all the grammar errors, i will try to fix those. (eventually). **_

_**(:**_


End file.
